


Be

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, happy pride month everyone, no angst whatsoever, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The Assclowns Gang go to Pride!





	Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble prompted by an anon on tumblr. Happy pride everyone!

Greg was dressed the most extravagantly. He had gone all out, dying and styling his hair to be a spiky rainbow, glitter painted all over his body, a jean jacket with pride patches stitched all over. 

Hodges was more subtle, simply wearing a shirt with the colors of the bisexual pride flag, some glitter in his hair and on his eyelids.

Nick was the most low-key out of the three of them, wearing a bi-themed wristband (gifted to him by Greg) and as a result of a transfer from kissing his partner, had glitter speckled in his beard. His arm was wrapped around Greg’s shoulders as they walked through the crowd, Greg’s arm wrapped around his waist. 

Hodges held onto Henry’s hand as they walked behind the seasoned duo. Henry’s mouth was gaped open, his eyes wide. Hodges muttered something about Henry being in a trance, getting lost, not wanting a repeat of what happened in their vacation in Hawaii (in which Hodges and Henry somehow ended up on a small, deserted island, and had to wait for Nick and Greg to find them.) Henry had to admit to himself, it was a tad overwhelming, being surrounded by other people… _like him_.

Overwhelming, but at the same time, never felt  _so right_. He was uncertain, afraid, to show any public display of affection towards Hodges, but here? He felt safe. Felt like he could kiss Hodges (which, at the thought of doing so, he did) and instead of getting weird looks or being called nasty slurs, people  _cheered_. 

Nick and Greg looked behind them, Nick smiling, because a few years ago, he was  _exactly_ where Henry was, finally climbing over that last foothill in his journey of self discovery, realizing that his love for men,  _his love for Greg Sanders_ was not “ _wrong”_ at all. That love can be found in anyone and everyone, that this…specific love, this love that extends beyond friendship, isn’t just limited to one gender–or even gender at all.

They found a spot to stop and just take it all in. Watching the parade of all forms of pride, joining in with the cheers and chants of love. The four held hands, wide smiles plastered on their faces, happy that they had found this moment in time, a rare moment, in which they all could just… _be_. Together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135516) by [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories)




End file.
